Friends With The Most Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Parker is upset about a boy saying hurtful things about her and the Addams Family, it's up to a few of her friends to not only cheer her up, but teach the boy a lesson too. Post 2019 movie.


**This idea came to me and I just had to do it. **

**Now this takes place at the end of the 2019 Addams Family movie, which was a good movie, though I like the original black-and-white television series. **

**The Addams Family belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing. Also, an advance apology to fans, but I will be unable to accept requests for The Addams Family. This may also be the only one of The Addams Family stories I do write. I can't say for sure. **

**Okay, on with the story! :)**

* * *

**Friends With The Most Heart**

Parker was pedaling as fast as she could to the mansion where the Addams lived, not caring if people stared at her or gave her odd looks. She just wanted to get away from the town and go to the one place where she knew she wouldn't be judged. Her mother was currently busy with Uncle Fester and while Parker loved the quirky man as if he was her own uncle, she didn't really feel like talking to him or her mother.

She soon came to the path that would lead to the house and saw the fog that surrounded the home and the gate. Unafraid, she pushed through it, hoping off her bike when she got to the gate. Raising a hand, she gently knocked on it. The gate opened for her and she guided her bike inside, stopping and holding out a chocolate bar for the magical gate. "Thanks," she said softly as the gate accepted the treat. She continued guiding her bike up the path, not caring that her feet were getting cold as she was only wearing sandals for footwear that day.

Seeing the front porch of the house, she gently lay her bike down on the ground in front of it and set her helmet down too before going to sit down under and lean against the sole tree in the whole front yard, not caring if her orange shirt with black accents or her black jeans got dirty. As she sat there, tears filled her eyes, running down her face and ruining her eyeshadow and mascara. "Why did I even think that creep was worth my time?" She asked no one in particular.

One of the boys in school had noticed her and she had been flattered, but today, after she had dressed in her new outfit, he had called her a freak and even said some very unkind things about the Addams family. Angry at him, Parker had stormed off, refusing to speak to him again.

What was worse was that the boy that had finally noticed her was one she had had a crush on for awhile now. "So glad I never hung out with him now," she said, sniffling a little.

She felt something rough lightly comb through her short hair and looked up to see the tree was moving. A moving tree would have freaked out some people she knew, but she knew this tree, even if it had scared her at first when she realized it was sentient. "Hi, Ichabod," she said softly.

The tree picked her up, setting her down on one of its higher branches. Not minding that, she leaned against the trunk again, sniffling again before taking out a tissue and wiping at her face. Ichabod gently poked her shoulder and tugged on her right ankle gently, but also in a way of wanting to get her attention. She looked at him. "I'm fine, Ichabod," she said softly.

It seemed the tree didn't buy that as while it liked gloom as the family did, it sensed Parker was very sad, a deep sadness that wasn't like her. Sighing, the girl placed a hand on the trunk and patted it gently so that Ichabod knew that she appreciated that he was concerned.

A knock caught her attention and she turned to find Thing standing on the trunk near her, the hand actually looking worried, which one would think was hard for a disembodied hand, but he pulled it off really well. "Hi, Thing," she said. "Is Wednesday around?"

Thing gave her a thumbs down, which she knew meant no. "Okay," she said softly.

Hearing that, the hand jumped up onto her shoulder and gently cupped her cheek in a manner of concern and comfort. Instinctively, Parker leaned her head into his hand, closing her eyes as she felt his thumb soothingly rub her cheek. The hand then gently bumped under her chin with his first knuckle, encouraging her to lift up her head. She did so, looking at him. "What?" She asked curiously.

He jumped down to her leg and suddenly scurried down her leg to her feet, his fingers lightly brushing her ankle and making her giggle. "Thing, knock it off," she said, a slight smile coming to her face.

Encouraged by that giggle, Thing gently knocked on Ichabod's trunk and pointed to Parker's sandals. The tree, getting the idea, wrapped a branch-like hand around the girl and another branch-like hand removed her sandals, making the girl gasp. "Ichabod! Don't lose those!" She pleaded to him. "They were a gift from my grandmother."

The tree patted her head lightly, placing her sandals over by her bike before thin branches wrapped around her ankles, securing them as Thing wiggled his fingers all over the soles of the girl's feet.

"EEEE! THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded, squirming around so much that she almost fell off the branch she was sitting on. Ichabod quickly caught her, but held her upside down, which allowed Thing to scurry all over Parker's feet without worrying about falling off.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Parker laughed, squirming around but glad that Ichabod had a good hold on her. "THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

Hearing that plea, the disembodied hand stopped tickling her and gently knocked Ichabod's trunk, to which the tree cradled the girl as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Thing jump to her arm and scurry up to her shoulder as she turned to look at him. "Hey," she said. "You were just trying to cheer me up, huh?"

He gave her a thumbs up, but then turned his palm to the sky and to the side. "What happened that I was upset?" Parker guessed from the gesture.

Thing gave her a thumbs up and she smiled, glad that she had gotten to understand the disembodied hand. She then sighed, her smile dropping. "There was this guy I liked," she said. "I actually had a big crush on him, but today...I saw the real him. He called me a freak. But what really took the cake was he began saying ugly things about the Addams and...I lost it. I stormed away from him and never looked back." She sighed again. "And to think I chose this outfit because I hoped he'd notice me."

Thing gently squeezed her shoulder in comfort and Ichabod ran a branch-like hand through Parker's hair gently. They suddenly heard the gate roar and they became alert. "What's going on?" Parker asked.

"Hey, Parker!"

She froze before groaning. "It's him," she said.

Thing knocked on Ichabod's trunk and curled his fingers to look like a claw. The girl looked curious before she realized what Thing's idea was. "You guys want to scare him?" She asked.

Ichabod lifted the branch she was sitting on a little bit and the disembodied hand gave her a thumbs up before pointing to her and hopping up to her shoulder, gently patting it before giving it a friendly squeeze. Parker smiled at the gestures before looking towards the gate. "This I got to see."

Thing scurried quickly over to the gate, lightly knocking on it. It opened and the boy Parker had liked stepped through it. "Okay, the guys said they saw her head this way, so where is she?" He asked, walking up the path, not knowing he was about to get a scare he wouldn't forget.

Just as he made it to the house, Ichabod made his move and roared, his branches moving like arms and twigs forming into claws. The boy yelped and stepped back, only to feel something grab his ankle and he looked down to see a hand gripping his ankle and he tried to shake it off, but it didn't let go. Just then, he felt something hit the back of his other ankle and he went down, looking up to find a short monster with long hair, glasses, a bowler hat, a bowtie, white gloves, and a cane.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The boy cried before he saw Parker watching him from the well and she smiled at him.

"If you wanted to meet my friends, you should have asked," she said. "Because they really don't like intruders. Especially those who think it's okay to speak poorly of their family."

Seeing the three coming at him, the boy took off running, just barely making it past the gate before it chomped at him.

Parker laughed, feeling better. Thing scurried over to her and handed her her sandals, which she put back on her feet. "Thanks," she said before looking at Cousin It and Ichabod. "You guys are awesome. Thank you." She picked up Thing. "All of you."

The disembodied hand jumped to her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze while Cousin It took one of Parker's hands into his own and gently patted the back of it and Ichabod ruffled her hair gently. The door opened and Morticia came out. "Oh, Parker. I thought I heard you," the tall lady said.

"Hi, Mrs. Addams," the girl said before feeling sheepish. "Sorry for trespassing. I had a bad day and couldn't think of a better place to calm down. Thing, Ichabod, and Cousin It helped me a lot."

"So I saw," the lady said kindly. "And you can call me Morticia, dear. You are practically one of the family."

"Thanks," she said before smiling. "I'm lucky to have you guys in my life."

"Just as we are lucky to have you in ours," Morticia said. "By the way, how's your mother and Uncle Fester?"

"Getting along good," Parker said. "I think he might have a crush on my mom, but I think she has one on him maybe."

The dark-haired lady let out a small chuckle. "So it would seem," she said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Lurch made tentacle soup and spider web bread."

The girl was curious about the food. "Yes, please," she said. She knew they ate unusual food, but she didn't want to be rude.

Thing and Cousin It followed them inside while Ichabod stood on guard once again and the gate settled down, pleased with the torn jean pant cuff it had managed to get from the boy they had scared off.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
